User blog:BloxTheLoco2900/Fan-made Stories of Sodor episode: Winds
Diesel 10 is shown on the Rail Gate Prison Then the engines heard the news that there were High winds coming, and were worried, then Thomas and Percy are shown talking, then Toby appears and talks to them warning them about the High winds, then a Midi named David appears "Good morning David" said Thomas "Whats good about it? Those winds are coming..." said David "Yeah.... it's going to be a very working day today..." said Thomas David was pulling Flour trucks, but one Detachs and Thomas helps David, putting the Flour Truck back on David's train, David thanks him. Diesel 10 is shown again preparing something, on that Scene, Joey is shown, who lets Diesel 10 free for a while, Diesel 10, with his strenght, pushes Joey and makes him bash the buffers, then, David is shown running on the tracks, when he saws Diesel 10, he gets suprised, David helps Diesel 10 to get on the main station, Diesel 10 Threatens David to scrap him with his claw if he doesn't do what he says, David was now on a terrible situation Then David saw Thomas and Percy trying to get Rocky on the rails because he derailed, David helps them, after that, David finds some coal, David takes that coal for Diesel 10, and James and Gordon were stuck with Coal, David takes the coal to Diesel 10 Meanwhile, Henry and Eric were talking about Edward and Molly, Eric said that he heard from Mavis, Meanwhile, David was running on the line until he saw that Joey was on trouble, David decided to help him, and then David and Joey saw Henry and Eric, the Four did talk, then David and Joey passes by some cranes like Rocky and Harvey Then David comes back home after helping Joey, Diesel saws him "I'll tell you where you've been: you've been helping those Nor'Eastern Little Tank Engines, you creep! Like to be a goody, goody Nor'eastern, would you?" - Diesel Then, Edward, Henry, Eric, Molly, Thomas, Percy, Toby, Micky and Other engines were having trouble with the High winds pulling and pushing a Heavy and Important train, trying to stay it on the rails, then David comes and helps them, and it's succeful, Then, Diesel had been seen everything Then David comes back with Diesel 10, Edward and Micky saws them, Diesel 10 grabs David with his claw, but Edward and Micky arrest Diesel 10 and take him back to the Rail Gate Prison Thanks to the help of David and Edward, Diesel 10 is on jail again, Then, Thomas and Percy suggest David to join the LNER and leave the LMS, but David refused, and did leave, some Engines do cameos on that scene. Characters Thomas Edward Henry James Percy Toby Diesel David Rocky Micky Joey Diesel 10 Gordon (Does not speak) Molly (Does not speak) Duck (cameo) Oliver (cameo) Adam (cameo) Peter (cameo) Harvey (cameo) Splatter and Dodge (cameo) Mavis (Mentioned) Mr. Zorro (Mentioned) Category:Blog posts